


Aria of a Matriarch

by Dinua



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, doomguy doesn't join the fic until later, there's plenty of gore, what do you expect it's a doom fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinua/pseuds/Dinua
Summary: Blair knows that she isn't supposed to be here. She had died years ago, possibly even in a different universe. She knows that her husband, William B. J. Blazkowicz III, had grieved over her and their son, Jacob. But when she and her child wake up in an abandoned parking lot in 2163, surrounded in a familiar Hell on Earth, Blair can't help but think that this is their second chance.(Or, Doomguy's wife and son resurrect from the dead during Doom Eternal.)
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Original Character(s), Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Aria of a Matriarch

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's a picture somewhere in the Fortress of Doom that has a woman and a child, with a man ripped out of the picture. I assumed that this was Doomguy's family before hell broke loose.
> 
> That begged the question; what if they were revived?
> 
> That question led to this fic.

The land was scorched with fire and gore, the once peaceful city infested with former humans and demons. Hell was invading. On a building rising high above the madness, lies an unconscious lady clutching a child in her arms.   
  
The woman slowly comes to and opens her eyes.   
  


\---

Blair rose from the ground and sat up, still holding the child- her child in her hands. He was sleeping soundly in her grasp. Looking around, she could see that she was in an abandoned parking lot, surrounded by fire and bits of gore. How did she get here? Why is she here? She stands up, cradling her baby, her sweet Jacob, close to her. Looking down at her hands, she couldn’t help but be surprised that she was… alive?   
  
Her mind was pulled into the past, and a memory resurfaced.   
  
_ The sky was dyed a crimson red, destroyed buildings surrounded her. She was running from monsters, demons.  _ **_They_ ** _ had already taken away their sweet little bunny Daisy, and Blair knew that  _ **_they’d_ ** _ be coming for her next. Her husband, her beloved William, she knew he would be safe. He was on Mars, far, far away from the destruction. However, her heart ached, for she knew that once he returned, she and their son would be long  _ **_gone-_ ** _  
_ _  
_ Her head throbbed. No, no, she didn’t want to remember that. Not now. 

“Jacob,” she whispered, “please, wake up.” As if on cue, the boy opened his eyes, and immediately started bawling.    
  
...Did he remember as she did? She prayed, to any god, if there was one, that he didn’t. Rocking the child from side to side, Jacob slowly calmed down, and Blair lowered him to the floor.   
  
The six-year-old looked around him and whimpered, “Mama, where’s papa?”   
  
“He is…” Blair paused, not knowing what to say. Who knows when or where they were. They could’ve been flung several years to the future as far as she could tell. “Papa is safe,” she said, not knowing if that was a lie or not. For now, though, they were alone. She had to take care of both of them. She needed to find safety.   
  
“Hey, do you want a piggyback ride from mommy?” she asked. Jacob’s eyes brightly beamed as the boy vigorously nodded. Lifting him onto her back, she held Jacob’s legs tightly as she looked for, and found an exit. Pushing open broken doors, she found herself inside a large rundown shopping mall. Sure, it was wrecked, but Blair could make use of it. But, as the mother walked through the building, she couldn’t help but get the feeling that she was being watched.

  
\---

Footsteps echoed the bloodied marble floor as Blair looked around. There were several clothing shops, a few tech stores here and there, and one store filled with sporting gears and the like. Looking through the technology, she could see that it was more advanced than when she was… alive, and inspecting them further led to her finding out that it was 2163.   
  
_ William would’ve been long dead. _ _  
_ _ He would’ve returned to his family after they’d been slaughtered and he’d die all alone- _ _  
_   
The woman snapped back to reality as a fireball zoomed past her. Looking behind her, she saw  **them.** Two things were behind her. One was a limping, rotting  **zombie** with their clothes rotting off of them, and was an orange and grey  **demon** . As the  **demon** threw more fireballs in her direction, the  **zombie** lunged at her, but she jumped back and ran in the other direction. Grabbing a hold of her son, she attempted to muffle his yelling, but it had already alerted another one to their location. This  **undead** fired bullets through a gun fused to  **its** right arm. She needed a place to hide. The nearest place was the sporting goods store, so she made a break straight towards there.   
  
As she ran, she could feel a  _ hot _ fireball make a direct impact with her back. She let out a yell, but her mind  _ screamed _ at her to  _ keep going, don’t pause for even a second, never stop moving. _ Blair made it to a wall and she found a closet far too small for her. But it was big enough for Jacob. She grabbed her child, swiftly placed him inside, grabbed an object inside to make space for him, and closed the door shut. Turning around, she could see her three  **enemies** in full view. Looking down, she could see that the object that she was holding was a metal baseball bat. Gripping the bat with both of her hands, she had begun to brandish it while she was trembling in fear. __

_ Just like a fool. _

The  **demon** held  **its** hands together, forming another flaming fireball in between them. Blair’s back still stung with the burn the last one gave; one more strike and she’d be dead yet again. The fireball launched at her, her breathing slowed down to a standstill. And just like that, her repressed memories of her demise burst through like a dam being broken.   
  


\---

_ She was running, her child cradled in her arms. They were far away from their house, from Daisy’s corpse. She was bleeding, yes, but she’d do whatever it took for her and her child to survive. Yet, as if to spite those thoughts of having a happy ending to this  _ **_nightmare,_ ** _ a bright pink  _ **_demon_ ** _ rammed into her from behind. Blair let out a scream as she felt her spine  _ **_shatter_ ** _ inside of her. The force of the attack made her drop Jacob, and her body dropped to the floor. As she naively attempted to crawl towards the toddler, another pink  _ **_demon_ ** _ , standing upright with horns on  _ **_its_ ** _ head, stepped on her arm and  _ **_crushed_ ** _ it underneath. Screaming once more, this  _ **_demon_ ** _ tugged on her arm,  _ **_dislocating_ ** _ it and  _ **_pulling it apart_ ** _ from her body. The  _ **_monster_ ** _ snorted, drew back its hand, and punched Blair in the face,  _ **_breaking_ ** _ her skull instantly, sending her to a realm of pitch-black  _ **_emptiness._ **

\---

_ No. Not again. I refuse to have us die again. _

Her eyes snapped open, and she dodged to the side to avoid the attack. The gun-zombie aimed at her, but she grabbed the weaponless undead by the neck and used it as a shield against its bullets. She could feel the meat shield go limp in her hand, signaling its death. Throwing it aside, she could see the demon,  _ that imp, _ form yet another ball. Breaking out into a sprint, Blair hid behind the zombified soldier, pushing it forward.   
  
To her ‘pleasant’ surprise, they had started to attack each other, either from frustration, impulse, or sheer  _ stupidity. _ As the zombie lost the fight and perished, the woman positioned herself for her next move. Gripping the baseball bat tightly with her two hands, she lunged at the imp and swung her weapon at the demon’s legs. As it screeched, Blair aimed her next attack to the imp’s ribs, making a loud  _ crunch _ as she broke the bones of the fiend. It tried to attack back, to no avail, as she kicked its legs out from under him. With the demon now on its back, defenseless, Blair swung the bat over her head, proceeding to beat the imp senseless, and reveling in the adrenaline rush.

  
_They have taken us from him._ As the bat collided with the demon’s bones, a satisfying _crack_ echoed throughout the store, and it screeched once more.  
  
_Yet_ **_I_** _will ensure that the Blazkowicz legacy will persevere._ With another swing, infernal blood spilled onto the lady’s blouse, her skirt, and her stockings; the clothes she had _died_ in. Letting out a battle cry, she aimed the final blow towards the imp’s head.  
  
_Break and shatter, until they are shards._ A final swing towards its skull had smashed it to pieces, splattering brain matter across the floor. Blood caked her baseball bat, which thankfully didn’t dent from the sheer force of the beatdown, and her hands. Blair watched as the gore that was on her body was absorbed. _I should be panicking about this,_ she thought as her neck _throbbed_ rather strangely, but the ache in her back felt better, so she shrugged her worries off instead. It was a shame her clothes were still stained with crimson.  
  
Dragging the gray and red bat with her, Blair walked over to the closet and opened it. Jacob immediately reached out for her, and she wrapped her hands around him. The bloodied bat clattered down to the floor, and the mother’s knees buckled and collapsed.  
  
_They were alive._  
  
And she was glad.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the family photo.](https://i.redd.it/wg0sl50nklp41.jpg)


End file.
